The goal of this Short-Term Research Education Program is to increase the participation of underrepresented individuals from diverse backgrounds in research in the areas of cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic, and other related health disorders. We will accomplish this by providing an intensive summer research experience for qualified undergraduate students which will aid their successful entry into biomedical graduate, medical, dental, or public health related programs. This renewal proposal is designed to replace our successful current R25 Minority Summer Research Program (R25HL088742) which is in its last year, but strengthened significantly to emphasize issues of disparity. For example, summer undergraduate students will attend weekly seminars devoted to issues of disparity, visit clinics (diabetes, hypertension, etc.) that are of high interest in minoity health care, be paired with a minority Vanderbilt graduate student, and meet one on one with minority physicians. (End of Abstract)